To Be 5 Again
by SweetAndSensible
Summary: Multichap! Zora invents a ray that zaps people into 5 year olds! What happens when Sonny and Chad both get zapped and there's no way to fix it? How will their casts react? How will they live until Zora figures out how to change them back? OF COURSE CHANNY
1. Turned Over To Innocence

ZPOV

I, Zora Lancaster, am officially pure genius! Yes, I have done the impossible and invented a ray that turns anyone I use it on into a little 5 year old! Now all I have to do is test it, but on who...OH I KNOW! Sweet revenge! Chad Dylan Pooper will never know what hit him, muahahahahaha!

CPOV

"Oh! It's 2:00, time for my argument with Sonny!" I said to myself as I walked off the set of Mackenzie Falls. The other so-called-actors like Marta and Ferguson just stared at me with confused expressions as I continued to mumble to myself. What? CDC can talk to himself if he wants to!

I continued to make my way over to Sonny and Blondie's dressing room when I was stopped by the freaky little random.

"What do you want random?" I asked annoyed.

"REVENGE!" she cackled pulling out some weird ray pointing it directly at me. I stumbled back a little, who knows what that freak is going to do to me this time! "Aww, is pooper scared?" she laughed.

"N-no, Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing!" I replied only half confident. The truth was, I was scared of one thing. That freaky little random, what's her name again? I think its Dora...

"Well fear this!" she screamed and shot the ray directly at my precious face. Then everything went black.

SPOV

"Well fear this!" Zora screamed just outside my dressing room. Oh no, what is that girl up to now? I'd better go and check what she's done now. I opened up my dressing room door looking around. I didn't see anything too peculiar. It was just Zora standing there crazily with one of her weird inventions and- oh! The CUTEST little boy she had ever seen in her life!

"Aww, Zora! Who's this little cutie?" I asked. Zora immediately started cracking up and the little boy put on a frown.

"Cute? Yo- you think HE'S cute? That's hilarious Sonny!" Zora continued laughing.

"Oh, Zora look! You upset him!" I went over and hugged the frowning little boy. He had the blondest hair and the dazzling blue eyes. He looked, well he looked just like Chad! His outfit was even similar to a Mackenzie Falls uniform. It was a little blue sweater vest with tan slacks and grey converse. All in all he was just plain adorable.

"Let me explain," Zora said calming down from her laugh attack, "I used this ray I built to turn pooper here into a little 5 year old!" she giggled. I just stared at her shocked.

"Zora! You have to change him back! Like, right now!" I shouted at her. This was horrible. Very, very, horrible. If the paparazzi found out about this Chad's career would be down the drain. Plus, I can't like- okay well maybe have a tiny crush, just tiny..yea tiny..I think...Okay yea, I can't have a crush on a 5 year old! It's just wrong!

Suddenly a tiny voice interrupted my thoughts. "Son-nayy!" Chad whined at me with his cute little voice. I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden innocence. "Don't laugh at mwee!" he stumbled, startled by his new voice and horrible pronunciation.

"Sorry Chad, but, well your just too dang cute!" I cooed to him. He did his signature CDC smirk at this. It was a lot different from his normal smirk, considering that now he had baby teeth and you couldn't take him seriously because of his age.

"So, you think I'm cute, huh monroe?" he said trying to turn on the Chad Dylan Cooper charm but completely failing.

"Yes Chaddy! You are the cutest little _baby_ in the world!" I emphasized baby making him frown. "Which reminds me, Zora, you NEED to change him back!"

"Well, I would...but I don't know umm exactly..how?" she stated sort of as a question.

"You WHAT!" Chad and I screamed at the same time. You could tell Zora was panicking, she always hated getting in trouble and tended to do things before she thought them through when she gets nervous. Which lead her to doing something yet again VERY stupid. She pointed her strange ray straight and me and the next thing I knew everything was black.


	2. Weak Baby Teeth

**First off I'd like to thank everyone sooo much for the positive feedback on the first chapter! It makes me so happy that people actually read it and liked it! I know yall hate authors notes so lets just make this quick. I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney or any of that stuff. However, I do own this story plot, and the 5 year old ray hehe, so you better be nice! Now where were we... **

SPOV

"Oh. My. Gosh. What did I just do? I didn't mean to, I panicked! Yea, that's it! It's _Sonny's_ fault for making me panic, so she did this to herself right?" I heard Zora mumbling quickly. I opened my eyes and it was as if the whole world had grown 3 times bigger. And- WOW! Zora was huge! I looked around the place and felt so small. That's when I saw a normal sized hand in front of my face. I unconsciously took it and it weakly pulled me off the ground. That's when I saw the body attached to the hand.

"Chad?" I asked as he nodded with a crooked, baby toothed smile. I quickly became startled by the voice that came out of my mouth. That's when it hit me.

"Zoraaaa! How could you?" I shouted, my high pitched voice now yelling.

"I-I'm sorry Sonny...I panicked! But _your _the one that made me panic, so technically...it's your fault!" Zora exclaimed. I couldn't believe this. Zora had turned Chad and I into 5 year olds, and she hasn't invented anything to turn us back!

"Well Zora, even if this is my fault, which it isn't, you need to invent something that will change us back okay?" I said trying to make my voice calmer and less squeaky.

"I'm on it Sonny! For now you and Chad should stick together though. Just hang around Condor Studios till I get you!" Zora exclaimed as she sped off towards who knows where.

"So...what now?" I asked turning back to Chad.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" he exclaimed pulling me towards the commissary. We made our way inside and looked around. It was actually fairly crowded considering the time of day. We walked over to the food but then realized something. Both of us were too short to even reach it.

"Brenda! Brenda, brenda, brenda, brenda, BRENDA!" Chad sung, trying to get the lunch lady's attention. She simply looked over and ignored him, which of course upset Chad.

"Do you know _who I am_?" he yelled getting the entire cafeteria quiet. "I am CHAD DYL-" I quickly cut him off with my hand over his mouth, knowing he was about to tell the entire cafeteria that he had been turned into a 5 year.

"He's, ummm...Chad Dylan Cooper's brother! Yea that's it!" I smiled at Brenda hoping she'd buy it. Brenda glanced at the Mackenzie Falls poster on the wall and back at Chad and her eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Cooper! What would you like?" she asked frantically. Chad smirked at her fear of thinking he was Chad's brother.

"One steak and-do you want anything?" he turned to ask me.

"Oh, no I'm fine, thanks," I replied and he nodded.

"Okay just one steak then," he smiled as she pulled out a big, juicy steak.

"There you go...oh what's your name? I never knew Chad Dylan Cooper had a brother," Brenda asked.

"My name is, ummm, my name is Mackenzie of course!" Chad replied to her quickly.

"Alright then Mackenzie, here's your steak. And who might this lovely young lady be?" she asked turning over to me now.

"My name is-" I started but couldn't think of what to say. I frantically looked around the room trying to find something that would help me. That's when I saw a poster on the wall saying 'Hope for a cleaner earth.' "My name is Hope!" I finally answered her after a long pause of thinking of my name.

"Lovely name! Now run along, I have other customers waiting," Brenda nodded her head towards the forming line. We quickly said bye and went to sit down at a table in the corner so Chad could eat his steak.

"Ow, ow, OWW!" Chad cried and I looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He simply looked down, suddenly interested in his shoes. "Chad, seriously what's wrong?" I asked him again and he just looked up with a sad face.

"Myteetharen'tstrongenoughtoeatsteak," he said quickly but I could just grasp what he was saying. At this I broke out into a fit of laughter, a big goofy grin stretched across my face.

"What was that?" I giggled, "I couldn't hear you very well, can you please say it again but louder?" I asked curious on how far I could push this.

"I said my teetharen'tstrongenoughtoeatthesteak," he mumbled again fast.

"Still can't hear you..." I snickered.

"I SAID MY TEETH AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO EAT THE STEAK!" he shouted in frustration. A bunch of older people, our normal age, looked over and chuckled. Chad's face blushed red and he crossed his arms pouting.

"Aww Chad, it's nothing to be ashamed of. If it makes you feel better, I probably can't eat steak too. It's just something we've both got to deal with for now," I explained and saw a small smile reach his lips.

"Thanks Sonny," he muttered.

"No problem Chad," I replied back with a smile. "Now how about we go back to my dressing room and find something to do for now?"

"Okay, sure, it's not like I have anything better do since the greatest actor of our generation can't act in _this_ condition," he said as I took his hand and led him over to my dressing room. I went up on my tip toes and reached for the handle, just enough to push the door open. We walked in and sat on Tawni's leopard couch, when Tawni herself barged in.

"Sonnyyy! Have you seen my cocoa mocoa- hey! Who are you two cuties and why are you in Tawni Harts dressing room?" she asked us questioningly. I looked over at Chad who just shrugged.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Chad I really think we should tell her, she could help us get around the studio without being questioned like Brenda did."

"Well if you really think so..." he started but I cut him off.

"Tawni, this is gonna sound real crazy...but.." I trailed off not really sure how to start but thankfully Chad took over for me.

"Tawni, we're Chad and Sonny."

"WHAT!"


	3. A Look In The Mirror

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! Okay so normally I won't update more then once a day but my online textbook crashed so guess I can't too my hw! Oh well.. I'll write fanfiction instead cause I have awesome reviewers. SO HERES THE IMPORTANT STUFF: I would really appreciate it if people wrote reviews and inside them gave me ideas of what should be in the next chapter! It's really helpful and if it's good enough I'll use it, giving you credit of course. I think this is a way of giving my viewers what they want and seeing the different turns this story can have. So please don't forget to review, I read every single one and each one makes me super duper happy and I'll love you forever! Okay, this authors note is long enough, I know I know, I hate these things too, so lets get on with the story!**

_Previously: _

_"Tawni, this is gonna sound real crazy...but.." I trailed off not really sure how to start but thankfully Chad took over for me._

_"Tawni, we're Chad and Sonny."_

_"WHAT!" _

TPOV

Am I dreaming? Tell me I'm dreaming because this pretty face can't be going crazy, can it? I am wayyyy to pretty to be going crazy. Oh my gosh now I'm questioning myself? I am going crazy! Ah I just did it again! Why haven't I waken up yet? I grabbed my arm and pinched it hard giving out a small squeal. I'm not waking up!

"Tawni-"

Great! Now their talking again, the more this dream goes on the crazier I'm getting!

"Tawni-"

How do I make them shut up? I need to make this crazy dream go away! I'll just, hmmm, oh! I'll throw a pillow at them! Then they'll disappear and this will all be over...I hope.

I grabbed a big pink pillow sitting on my chair and chucked it at the little blonde boy who claims he's Chad.

"TAWNI! It's really us! You're not dreaming, I'm Sonny and he's Chad!" the brunette exclaimed.

I considered this. It all did seem VERY real, and I haven't woken up yet. Plus if this really was happening then I wouldn't be going crazy! "Alright," I said, "Prove it. Prove to me that you're the real Sonny and Chad," I smirked.

"How am I supposed to do that?" little 'Sonny' exclaimed.

"I don't know monroe, just think of something quick before blondie gets crazier!" little 'Chad' yelled back.

"Fine!" 'Sonny' smiled.

"Fine!" 'Chad' grinned catching on.

Oh boy I knew where this was going...

"Good!" 'Sonny' giggled.

"Good!" 'Chad' laughed.

"So are we good?" 'Sonny' asked him playing with her fingers.

"Oh, we are soo good!" 'Chad' said giving 'Sonny' a little hug, causing them both to blush feverishly.

"Okay, well that just about proved that I am not going crazy and you two are definitely Sonny and Chad I smirked.

"I'm glad you finally believe us Tawn, but how exactly did that prove anything?" little Sonny asked me curiously. She really could pull off the curious little kid look I noticed. Her eyes got real big and her little mouth parted slightly.

"Well," I explained, "You and Chad just had one of your little flirt fights. No 5 year old could pull off that much flirting or acting. And even though you guys are both 5 now, which I need to ask why, you both have incredible chemistry!"

"We have no chemistry!" Chad whined with his ridiculous new voice. I swear it was 3 times higher then Justin Biebers!

"Yea, Chad and I have no chemistry at all!" Sonny whined, her voice somehow being even _higher_ then Chad's. Oh maybe that's because she has a 5 year old voice AND her denial voice at the same time! Wow, I never knew a voice could get that high...

"You're both in denial and you both know it too!" I shouted. They both just gave me silent glares and I laughed. "Even when you're both trying to angry, it's just so cute! Have you even looked at yourselves yet?" I giggled.

"Well, no actually.." Sonny said, "I've only seen what Chad looks like but not myself."

"Yea, same here but I've only seen Sonny," Chad replied back.

"Well, then what are you waiting for! Go up in front of the mirror!" I exclaimed. I was actually just really excited about seeing their reactions.

"Uhh Tawni..." Sonny said awkwardly, "I kinda nweed help...the mirrors too high," she mumbled clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"Yea, umm mwe twoo," Chad stumbled, turning even redder when his 5 year old voice took over and made an extra 'w' sound in his words.

"Awww!" I giggled. "It's so cute how innocent and helpless you guys are! Come over to Aunty Tawni!" I laughed as they both rolled their eyes. I picked them both up at the same time (hey I'm actually pretty strong since I moved all my exercise equipment to my house!) and made sure that they were squished together as much as possible. I saw them both turning red as their little noses touched. Saving them some embarrassment I put them both on the chair by the mirror so they could see their reflections.

They both just stared at their reflections.

CPOV

I looked into the mirror hoping to see the normal CDC face but that is not what was staring back. It resembled my older self, but was just so much younger and youthful! My eyes were a lot bigger and if even possible bluer. My once sandy blonde hair now resembled something close to bleach blonde and it flicked off at the ends. I opened my small mouth and saw the baby teeth that covered it's inside.

That's when I noticed what I was wearing. It definitely wasn't a normal Mackenzie Falls outfit but was still very similar. I had to admit, I was cute. But only cute. I was no longer the hot, gorgeous, handsome, 18 year old heartthrob CDC. Now I was just the cute, wide eyed, 5 year old 'Chaddy' as my mom would put it when I was younger.

I glanced over at the brunette beaut- no, no, no not beauty. I meant, ummm, oh forget it. I can like Sonny if I want to because I'm CDC! Well I used to be..now I'm just..ugh, Chaddy. Well 'Chaddy' is allowed to like Sonny if he wants so I will! Hah! Wait why am I having a conversation with myself in my head? Ugh, stupid 5 year old mind.

SPOV

I watched Chad observe himself, mumbling who knows what under his breath. Taking a breath I looked back at my own reflection. It was all just too weird! I had my long brunette hair, slightly curly at the ends hanging off my shoulders. My brown eyes were a shade darker making my face appear paler but still keeping my rosy pink cheeks visible. I was wearing a yellow sundress with little pink flowers all over. I wonder how I even got this outfit on...must of come with the whole ray thing?

"We both look so.." I started but Chad finished my sentence saying, "different." I nodded my head in agreement. It was like seeing us but just so much smaller and less matured.

"What do you guys think?" Tawni asked eagerly. "I told you guys you were both really cute, right?"

"Sonny's always cute.." Chad mumbled not realizing he said that out loud, "stupid cute."

"Well I guess that answers that!" Tawni giggled and Chad blushed finally catching on that he was saying his thoughts outloud.

"I-I didn't mean.."he stuttered nervously but I just smiled.

"If anyone here is cute, it's you Cooper," I giggled and he gave me a small smile back.

"No way Monroe, you're the cutest person ever!" Chad beamed at Sonny and flashed his signature smile.

"Chad, you're the cutest boy I've ever met!" I argued back cheerily.

"Well you're the cutest girl I've ever met, so take THAT Sonshine!" he grinned. I immediately broke out into a huge smile.

"Sonshine?" I giggled.

"Umm, yea.." He blushed.

"I like it," I said giving him a big smile. "It's the best nickname someones ever given me,"

"Well good!" Chad grinned.

"Good!" I laughed playing along to our private game.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So are we good?" he said as his bright blue eyes twinkled more then ever before.

"We are soooo good," I said and blushed bright red as he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips.

CPOV

I leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. Man! Have I been waiting to do that FOREVER!

TPOV

I wonder when their gonna stop this argument of theirs...their flirt fights really get annoying after awhile but it's entertaining to watch them do it as little kids. And- OH MY GOSH! Little Chad just kissed Little Sonny! That was sooooo cute! I've always thought little kid's giving each other little kisses was cute...wait oh man am I spacing out again? I better get back to reality...

"TAWNI HART IS PRETTY!" I randomly yelled. Sonny and Chad just stared at me with weird expressions. "Um yea, I uhh haven't said it for a few minutes and thought it was necessary.." I awkwardly laughed. Oh man I really need to find something to talk about now...

"So you guys never did tell me how you became this way, and I am very interested in this story!"

Sonny took a big breathe, "Well you see..."

SPOV

I told Tawni everything that happened and she just nodded, motioning for me to go on. It's the most serious I've ever seen Tawni, like ever, so I knew she was actually listening instead of thinking about other things. When I finally ended she just cocked her head to the side.

"So how long did Zora say it would take to turn you guys back to normal?" she asked and I sighed.

"Well she has to somehow invent something that will change us back, otherwise who knows how long we'll be stuck like this!" I groaned.

"Hey Sonshine, everything's gonna be alright, we just got's to stick together!" Chad smiled putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Thanks Chad," I smiled, "That makes me feel lots better,"

"Okay, well I don't think Zora's going to be done with your cure today since it's already 7:30, everyone at the studio is going to be leaving in a few minutes," Tawni exclaimed. And sure enough I look over at the clock and it's getting later and later.

"Oh no! I just realized I can't go to my apartment! I can't drive, I can't reach my door keys, I can't defend myself if someone got in since my mom moved back to Wisconsin!" I panicked and soon Chad joined in.

"I can't drive either and I live alone in my house! What are we gonna do!" Chad cried and we both started panicking together when Tawni hushed us.

"Relax, you guys can stay at my place for the night! I really don't mind, plus it's fun to watch you guys as, haha 5 year olds. Wow I still can't believe it..." Tawni laughed.

"Thank you so much Tawni! You in Chad?" I looked over at him. He just shrugged.

"I really don't have a choice, do I? Sure, let's go," he said to Tawni.

"Alright, then I guess we should leave right about now, it's getting late and I need to make sure you little kids get to sleep before your bedtime!" she smirked.

"CDC does NOT have a bedtime!" Chad complained. Tawni just rolled her eyes completely ignoring him.

"Growing children need plenty of sleep, and if you're staying in my house you follow MY rules!" Tawni smiled loving her sudden authority against us.

"Whatever," Chad mumbled.

"Okay, let's go out to my car!" Tawni said leading us out the door. I looked around and saw her bright red convertible parked across the street. "Ohh Sonnyyy, Chaddd! You two need to hold hands while we cross the street!" Tawni laughed.

Surprisingly Chad took my hand right away without argument causing me too turn pink. "Good job!" Tawni cooed at us and I stuck my tongue out. We made our way across the street into _Aunty_ Tawni's car and sped off to our house for the night.

**So I hope you guys appreciate this long chapter, it took awhile and my online textbook STILL isn't working which sucks. Remember to REVIEW, TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS!**


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

**Check out my new profile picture! I think it resembles what Chad should look like in this story really well. If anyone can find good older and younger Sonny pictures to compare like my Chad one, I'll somehow put you into the storyXD**

_Previously: _

"_Okay, let's go out to my car!" Tawni said leading us out the door. I looked around and saw her bright red convertible parked across the street. "Ohh Sonnyyy, Chaddd! You two need to hold hands while we cross the street!" Tawni laughed. _

_Surprisingly Chad took my hand right away without argument causing me too turn pink. "Good job!" Tawni cooed at us and I stuck my tongue out. We made our way across the street into Aunty Tawni's car and sped off to our house for the night. _

SPOV

"Welcome to Tawni Hart's amazing, tawnilicious home!" Tawni exclaimed with wild jazz hands. She actually had a really nice house! When you walk in it had a polished hardwood floor and the walls were covered in vintage yellow and pink flower wallpaper. All the furniture sported a brown, tannish color and vases of flowers were decorated throughout the house giving it a nice floral scent. I was a bit surprised by the decorating. I definitely thought it would be a lot flashier but it was still gorgeous!

Tawni continued to lead us through the house till we stopped at two doors. "This-" she pointed to the giant door with a big pink star on it, "-is MY room. Neither of you are allowed inside since you will infect it's perfect Tawniness!" At this I rolled my eyes. Her door was slightly cracked open enough that I could peak in and see that she used her room to explode her personality in. Let's just say there was A LOT of pink and sparkles.

"And this-" she pointed to the other door, "-will be your room tonight," she said to me and Chad. Tawni opened the door revealing a small baby blue bedroom. It had small yellow stripes running down the walls and dark blue carpeting.

"This is my little brothers room when he has to spend the night when my parents are on business trips, " Tawni explained. I nodded, and while doing so giving out a soft young, but loud enough for Tawni to hear.

"Looks like it's a certain two little kiddies bedtimes!" Tawni giggled as Chad and I knitted our brows together. Chad gave out a little huff but quickly regretted it when a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Chad, you can borrow some of my brothers pajamas here, and Sonny I'll try and find something for you," Tawni said and I just nodded to tired to talk anymore. It's only 8 o'clock! I haven't gone to bed this early since- well since I was five!

Tawni left the room in search of something I could wear and quicly returned with a Hannah Montana concert shirt just my size.

"You're lucky my little cousin accidentally left this here, or else you would have been stuck with the Chad Dylan Cooper shirt that Pooper here launched at me with his stupid shirt launcher!" Tawni said glaring over at Chad as he snickered.

"Yea, your right, I am lucky! A Hannah Montana shirt is wayyy better then a Chad Dylan Cooper shirt ANY day!" I giggled, noticing the annoyance but also hurt on Chad's face. I gave him an apologetic smile, "You know I was just kidding right?" Chad gave a big grin.

"Well Tawni, you heard her! Better go get that CDC shirt because it looks like Sonny wants to wear it tonight!" Chad smirked.

"No! That's not what I-" I argued but was interrupted by Tawni's laughter.

"Hey Chad! You're actually right for once, let me go get it!" Tawni shouted over her shoulder running back to her room to get the shirt.

"Thanks a lot Chad.." I whined but he just smirked.

"No problem, Sonshine!" he beamed, obviously satisfied that I was annoyed over wearing his face on my shirt to bed.

"So, have you umm noticed there's only one bed?" And sure enough, I looked around and there was only one single person bed. That's when Tawni returned holding the Chad Dylan Cooper shirt with his signature smile plastered on it.

"Tawni, only one of us can sleep in here, there's only one bed," I explained and she smirked.

"Yea, I know there's only one bed, and you're both sleeping in here! You have no other options!" she said.

"I can go sleep on the couch in th-" Chad started but Tawni interrupted quickly.

"No! No one sleeps on my couches, especially little five years who drool and- wait you guys ARE potty trained right?" she suddenly panicked.

"YES!" Chad and I both replied quickly avoiding the awkward topic of whether or not we knew how to take ourselves to the bathroom.

"Well good, anyways, I don't you leaving dents or wrinkles in my nice couches so you both need to sleep in here and that's final!" she exclaimed.

"Fine!" I whined.

"Yea! Fine!" Chad agreed.

"Good!" I smiled over at Chad telling that he was also catching on.

"Good!" He beamed, loving our fight as much as I did.

"So are we good?"

"Oh we'r-"

"Okay, enough! It's bedtime!" Tawni clapped shoving the shirt into my arms and throwing random pajamas at Chad. "Sonny, you can change in here, Chad there's a bathroom just down the hall. I'm gonna go change into my (she quickly posed) Tawni Hart, Pretty Pink Pajamas!" and she skipped off while Chad left the room to go change.

I took off my little sundress, throwing it right into the laundry basket and slipped on the Chad Dylan Cooper shirt that reached my ankles. I sat on top of the bed, waiting for Chad to come in but just heard his voice from the other side.

"Sonny, if I come in you PROMISE not to laugh?" Chad said nervously. I didn't know what there was to laugh about so I called back, "I promise Chad, now come in!"

Chad stepped in and I immediately burst out laughing.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so enjoy:D I don't own sonny with a chance, disney, blah blah blah, you know the rest! **

_Previously: _

"_Sonny, if I come in you PROMISE not to laugh?" Chad said nervously. I didn't know what there was to laugh about so I called back, "I promise Chad, now come in!" _

_Chad stepped in and I immediately burst out laughing._

CPOV

I walked over to the bathroom to get changed into my pajamas. Closing the door, I started to get undressed when I looked over at the pajamas for the first time. Oh my god. No! No, no no no no, this can't be happening! Sonny is never going to let me live this one down, and I already know Blondie is gonna make me wear them! Might as well get this over with...ugh this is about to get real embarrassing!

SPOV

There stood Chad at the door wearing fuzzy, blue feet pajamas with the super baby logo on the front and a red cape sewn to the collar so it couldn't be removed. There were fake abs painted on the front followed by a painted yellow belt that held things like a binky, 'super teddy', and flashlight. His bright blonde hair and blue eyes completed the outfit making him look even younger then he should.

I continued to laugh as he just glared at me, arms crossed. "You pwomised you wouldn't waugh!" he stuttered, giving his words the 5 year old accent. I calmed myself down and coughed a little to clear my throat.

"I'm sorry Chad...it's just yo-you look so cute!" I gushed throwing my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me further into the hug.

"I could never stay mad at you Sonshine," he smiled back. I started getting lost in his bright blue eyes when I suddenly heard a camera rapidly clicking. Tawni was standing at the doorway with her camera, taking pictures of Chad and I hugging, while wearing our ridiculous pajamas and getting lost in each others eyes. Oh boy...

"Ooh, I just got myself some GREAT blackmail!" Tawni squealed excitedly. Chad and I jumped apart quickly and Tawni put her camera down.

"Blondie, you better tell me what's up with these pj's!" Chad shouted. Tawni just let out a fit of giggles. "I mean really, how old is your brother anyways? What kind of person would wear these?"

"Well first of all...you're wearing them right now! So you're the kind of person that would wear them," Tawni snickered. "And second, my brother's actually 9 now. I just bought him those for his birthday as a joke because I'm always calling him a baby!" Tawni continued to laugh.

Chad let out a huff but it was quickly turned into a yawn and he reddened when Tawni looked and smirked.

"Oh right! It's bedtime for the 5 year olds!" Tawni sang scooping us both up and throwing us onto the bed. She undid the covers and we climbed under. It wasn't a very big bed, since it was only meant for one person so Chad and I were extremely squished together. Our lack of room forced him to put his arm around my shoulder and I had to lay my head on his chest, not that I'm complaining...

"Umm, I'm not quite sure how to tuck you in so.." Tawni awkwardly patted both of our heads, "Goodnight!" she shouted over her shoulder turning the light off and shutting the door.

"So...I guess I'll see you in the morning," Chad said trying to fill in the silence.

"Yea, night night Chaddy," I giggled calling him that nickname.

"Sweet dreams Sonshine, sweet dreams," Chad said kissing the top of my head. My eyes slowly shut and I drifted off into _very_ sweet dreams about a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy.

**So that's it for now. I know it's shorter then usual but I thought it was cute and this would be a good spot to end this chapter. I might upload more later today but I'm not positive. For sure tomorrow though:D **

**If you thought this chapter was cute then Review:D**


	6. They are ADORABLE

**Who's ready for CHAD WITHOUT A CHANCE TONIGHT? I know I am :D I also really can't wait till the My Two Chads promo comes out. I have a feeling it's gonna be a heartbreaking episode but a lot of people are saying that its a really cute Channy eppy and we learn a lot about Chad in it. I'm fine with anything disney has planned, as long as Sonny and Chad don't break up. **

**I'd like to take a moment to give a super virtual hug to all my story alerters, favoriters, subscribers and etc. You guys are my inspiration and keep me writing everyday! Every time I get a review it makes me smiley and giddy, hehe:D **

**BTW, if you go to my profile, I have 5 year Sonny and Chad both up now so take a quick look:D Now back to the story... **

_Previously: _

_"So...I guess I'll see you in the morning," Chad said trying to fill in the silence._

_"Yea, night night Chaddy," I giggled calling him that nickname._

_"Sweet dreams Sonshine, sweet dreams," Chad said kissing the top of my head. My eyes slowly shut and I drifted off into very sweet dreams about a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy. _

CPOV

I woke up feeling, older? My pajamas felt a little smaller then they did last night and I suddenly felt like my legs were reaching further. I opened my eyes and immediately saw the brunette beauty lying across my chest, fast asleep. I gave a little smile, she looked so cute when she slept. Stupid cute.

"Sonny, Chad, wakey wakey! We need to get ready to head over to the studios!" Tawni shouted from the other room. Sonny's eyes slowly flickered open and she looked at me and smiled. I grinned back at her toothily when she suddenly hopped out of bed and started dancing.

"It's a brand new dayyy! Don't you see me, changing up my way, so completely! This time I'm gonna sing and your gonna hear it, this time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit! It's a brand new day, and I'm feelin' good!" she sang and I laughed at her random excitement.

Sonny was definitely a morning person. She ran to the kitchen where Tawni was making waffles and I quickly joined her. She spun around in circles singing and grabbed my hands so I could join her.

"There's something about the sunshine baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light! Out of this world for the first time baby, ohhh it's alright!" we belted out together laughing and twirling. I had never been a morning person in my life but of course Sonny could turn me into one.

"Ugh, you guys are so loud in the morning! Is this an everyday thing with you two or is it just your young age hyperness acting up?" Tawni exclaimed staring at us with wide eyes.

Sonny just let out a giggle and I shrugged, continuing the to spin in circles with her. The doorbell rang and Blondie ran to go get it. She came back carrying two large boxes.

"I ordered you guys some clothes along with my Jimmy Choos of the day so go get dressed!" she said tossing us some clothes. I looked down at my clothes and thankfully they were normal unlike my pajamas.

I went over to the bathroom and pulled on the jeans and plain white t-shirt. I looked into the mirror at my reflection. Oh how I miss my 18 year old self! Now I feel like a young and immature child. People must look at me and instead of thinking I'm hot, now think 'Aww look at the cute little boy!' When is Dora going to fix this!

I walked back into the kitchen and Sonny came in 2 minutes later. She was wearing dark wash jeans, a plain white tee, and several beaded necklaces. Then I noticed how similar her outfit was to mine. I looked over at Blondie and she was smirking.

"Hey! You made our outfits match on purpose!" I pointed at her. She just gasped but you could tell it was sarcastic.

"No, I would never do that! This is just a...mere coincidence!" she exclaimed. Both Sonny and I rolled our eyes at her. "Well look at the time, we should be going now!" Blondie said changing the subject.

We hopped into the car and arrived at Condor Studios right on time.

"So what are we going to do about rehearsals today? We can't do our shows in...this condition," I said. Sonny bit her lip so I could tell she was thinking. Wow she looks really cute when she does that...I thought, going into a sudden trance only to be interrupted by Sonny speaking.

"Well, this is only if you want to, but I think we should tell our casts and directors. That way we won't get in trouble for not showing up for rehearsals and I don't think they'll go and tell the paparazzi," she explained.

"Yea, I suppose that's for the best. Why don't we call a quick meeting with them all together and tell them?"

"Okay, Tawni can you gather everyone into the prop house?" Sonny asked Tawni.

"Yea! I'll be back in ten!" she exclaimed running out the door.

_10 minutes later _

SPOV

Everyone was now gathered into the prop house wondering what was going on. Chad and I were waiting in the back room for Tawni to cue us to come out.

"Listen up everybody! You're all here because Sonny and Chad have something to tell you all!" we heard Tawni say.

"Ooh! Are they finally dating?" I think it was Portlyn that shouted.

"Oh my gosh, they are dating aren't they! I've been waiting for Channy for like EVER!" Marta squealed.

" That's my man, Cooper! I always knew he'd get the guts to ask her out!" Trevor exclaimed.

I looked over at Chad and he was blushing a bright red. I took his hand and gave it a little squeeze causing him to smile. Maybe once this whole mess was over, we would start dating...that is if he likes me that way. Which I'm not sure if he does or not...

"No they aren't dating," Tawni said and I could hear multiple sighs. "Why don't I just let them explain what's going on,"

"Okay...well where are they?" Nico asked. Well this was our cue. Chad and I walked out hand in hand and everyone looked at us.

"We're, umm right here," I stuttered and all their eyes widened except for Tawni and Zora, who was now twiddling her fingers around.

"Sonny? Pooper?" Grady asked.

"Yep...that's us," Chad mumbled sheepishly.

"Bu-but why? How?" Portlyn choked out.

"Umm it's kind of my fault," Zora mumbled. "I invented a ray that turns people into 5 year olds and I kind of blasted Sonny and Chad. But don't worry! I'm currently working on a cure!" she quickly explained.

Everyone just stared at her but Marta spoke up. "I don't care how this happened! All I know is that you too are ADORABLE! And look your holding hands too!" she pointed to our intertwined hands and we both blushed.

"You're right Marta! Their the cutest little couple ever! It's just like those pictures of little kids hugging and holding hands, but this is like real!" Portlyn squealed approaching us.

Portlyn and Marta picked both Chad and I up, gushing over how cute we were. I looked over at Chad and he was looking back at me in horror.

"I am Chad Dylan Cooper and I am NOT baby handled by my weird cast mates!" Chad whined in his high voice and the two girls just giggled.

"Aww, baby Chaddy is grumpy! I bet he misses holding his Sonny's hand!" Portlyn laughed and Marta nodded her head.

"Yea, and baby Sonny misses her Chaddykins! Carry him over here, Port!" Marta smirked turning me to face them in her arms. They both made held us so we were leaning forward and made it so our lips connected and then took us apart.

Chad and I both blushed and gave a little smile to each other.

"See that made everything all better! Right Chaddy?" Portlyn chuckled.

"We have 5 year old body's, not minds! Now stop treating us like we have no idea what is going on!" Chad yelled and Portlyn put him down. Marta put me back down also and I walked back to chad where he put his arm around my waist.

"Now I know we both look like this, but you all need to try to treat us as you normally would," I told them and they all sighed and nodded.

"Fine!" they all said.

Automatically Chad and I said, "Fine!" and we looked at each other and laughed.

Chad continued it saying, "Good!"

I smiled back and said, "Good!"

"So are we good?"

"We are so good!" I giggled.

"Umm did you guys just turn your fight against us into flirting with each other?" Nico asked really confused.

"I think that's exactly what they just did!" Portlyn giggled. Then suddenly Ferguson spoke us for the first time.

"So what are you guys going to tell the directors? Cause obviously we can't film when you guys are..uh like this," he said awkwardly.

"I'm sure they'll come up with something. How about we go tell them right now?" Chad asked.

"Alright, do you guys want to come with us to explain all of this?" I asked our casts. They all nodded their heads, probably because they want to see our directors reactions.

"Okay, since we're already over here let's go tell Marshall first," I sighed. Chad and I took each others hand and slowly made our way to Marshall's office.

**So how did you all like this chapter? It's kind of a filler but kind of not, since their casts had to find out at some point. Did you like their reactions? Share your thoughts and remember to review:D**


	7. A New Show?

**Im sorry, sorry, sorry for this being up so late! It's my first year of high school and lately its been getting more and more hectic so I hope you guys understand:/ So, I thought that Chad Without A Chance was ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! It had major Channy and made me soo happy! And I really wish I would wait to watch the new episodes, but I already watched My Two Chads and in my opinion it was depressing and the worst Sonny With A Chance ever. That's just my opinion. I thought there wasn't enough Channy and it made me sad that Sonny hated Chad the whole time while he desperately tried to get her back. I was really hoping this episode was fake but it is so very real:P **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now read, Read, READ! **

_Previously: _

"_Alright, do you guys want to come with us to explain all of this?" I asked our casts. They all nodded their heads, probably because they want to see our directors reactions. _

"_Okay, since we're already over here let's go tell Marshall first," I sighed. Chad and I took each others hands and slowly made our way to Marshall's office._

SPOV

When we got to Marshall's office, of course the Mackenzie Falls director, Steve, had to be in there talking to Marshall. We explained to them our 'situation' and I swear both of them started having a panic attack immediatley.

"What are we going to do! Our two biggest stars have been turned into 5 year olds! We can't do the shows this way!" Steve exclaimed as he paced around the room with his hands in his hair.

"Well, I suppose we could try and work with it...Yes actually! That'd work fantastically! Think of how high the ratings would go if we had little Chad and Sonny on TV! Think of the publicity Condor Studios would get!" Marshall beamed excitedly.

"You know what? I think your right Marshall!" Steve said excitedly. "This could be the newest plot on Mackenzie falls! Mackenzie's evil twin could return with the 5 year old ray and try to shoot Chloe to get revenge on Mackenzie, but Mackenzie will jump in the way of the ray saving Chloe but it turns out that his evil twin had aimed at the wrong person so Mackenzie really saved Penelope, and Penelope will think that Mackenzie loves her again for doing this but he just thought he was saving Chloe! Think of all the drama, this is brilliant" Steve beamed.

**A/N: I know that was confusing, but aren't all Mackenzie Falls episodes:D **

"Yea! And Sicky Vicky could be not sick for once but her little sister Ill Jill is, so Sonny can do her Sicky Vicky sketch that way! And for the check it out girls, Sonny's character get's fired from her job at the supermarket and replaced by a little girl that doesn't know how to 'check it out' the check it out girl way!" Marshall said.

"Yea, well this all sounds quite charming, but what are we going to tell our viewers and the paparazzi? That we suddenly turned into 5 year olds!" Chad said sarcastically.

"That's exactly what we're going to do!" Steve replied and Chad's mouth dropped.

"Wait, so your actually serious about all this?" Chad asked still in shock and Marshall and Steve just nodded their heads.

"I can NOT tell all my CDC fans that I'm...like this," he whined and Steve just whispered something quickly into Marshall's ear causing them both to grin wide.

"I'll make you a deal Cooper, you let us tell the world about, this," he said pointing to us, "and I'll give you and Sonny your own new show, while letting you both still stay on So Random! And Mackenzie Falls," Steve said.

"Deal!" Chad grinned and I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Come on Sonny! More publicity for Chaddy, more fans and finally new costars!" he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Ugh, fine!" I said but then realized where this was about to go and smiled.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"We are so good!" Chad smiled at me and we leaned in giving each other a hug. I heard a variety of aww's from the background but just ignored them. I was too lost in the moment as we stay connected for who knows how long.

Realizing my eyes were closed the entire time, I finally opened them to see a bunch of gushy smiles staring at the two of us. I blushed bright red, pulling away from the embrace as Chad did the same clearly embarrassed.

"I think I have an idea on what their show is going to be about!" Marshall said excitedly.

"Let's go over to my office, gather up some screen writers and get to work on this right away!" Steve said as they walked out of the office.

"Oh I almost forgot," Marshall said popping his head back in, "I'm going to be setting up a meeting with you guys and Santiago so you can tell everyone what happened, also we need to get your new show some publicity before it starts to air,"

"Okay Marshall, sounds good," I said and he walked back down the hall.

I turned back to Chad and asked him, "So, what do you think our show will be about?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." he blushed but continued, "It could really be anything though, who knows,"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what they come up with," I answered him and he smiled.

"Anything, as long as I get to work with you, Sonshine. I already know we're gonna make TV magic!" he smirked and I giggled.

"I already know it's gonna be a hit!" I smiled and we took each others hands walking out of the office, as our casts just stared at us with adoring expressions on their faces.

**So that's it for today! Sorry it's not much but last night I literally only got 4 hours of sleep. I went to bed at 1:45 am and got up later this morning at 5:45 so this entire day I've been exhausted. But hey! At least I made it up here by the end of the day, well in California that is. Idk if any of you are from the east coast. REVIEWWW PLZZZZ, It makes me HAPPY when you review! I have a lot planned for the next few chapters including Sonny and Chad's show, the paparazzi's reaction, Zora's cure and will they use it? And etc! So stay tuned!. **

**REMEMBER, YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE STORY, SO SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS:D**


	8. Hollywood's Knockin'

**SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like DAYS! I feel terribleD: But I do have an excuse...My macs charger has decided to break and my computer died so I had no access to it for a couple days. I'm using a friends right now, but once I go home my computer will eventually die again. I think I'm going to the apple store tomorrow (?) but not completely sure yet, but once I get a new charger normal updates will be up:D Also, I've been really busy with school work in such, Geometry is such a drag:P But I'm doing worst in PE...those stupid runs...Anywhoo, Sorry for neglecting all my readers, I still love you all and don't wish for this story to end here, so no worries:D This authors note is getting ridiculously long now so lets head back to Channyland:D **

_Previously: _

"_Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what they come up with," I answered him and he smiled. _

"_Anything, as long as I get to work with you, Sonshine. I already know we're gonna make TV magic!" he smirked and I giggled. _

"_I already know it's gonna be a hit!" I smiled and we took each others hands walking out of the office, as our casts just stared at us with adoring expressions on their faces. _

SPOV

It's been a week since our directors came up with the idea of giving Chad and I our own show. We've been living at Tawni's house ever since and she's been supplying us with clothes and food. All of us have become really close and Tawni's actually become a really caring person since we started living with her. I think it's only because of our age though, who wouldn't feel bad yelling at a 5 year old?

"Son-nayyy! Let's goooo! Today's the day we find out what our new show is about!" Chad said excitedly jumping around the room. Chad loved everything about being on two shows. Twice the publicity, twice the fans, and more time with Sonny.

"Alright Chad! Calm down, just let me find my-" But I was interrupted by Chad dangling a pair of little yellow flip flops with sunflowers all over them in front of my face.

"Oh, thanks Chad," I said and took them out of his hands.

"No problem! Now let's go, go, GO!" he squealed and I just stared at him then burst out laughing. He blushed bright red and looked down at his feet. I grabbed his hand and let him to the door.

"Come on Chad, time to go! Tawni's waiting in the car!" I giggled and I soon as I said this his head flung up and ran out into the car.

The car ride there was filled with talk about what we thought the show would be about and if anyone else would be starring on it.

"As long as it's not a comedy, everything will be fine!" Chad said and I laughed.

"Umm Chad of course it's going to be a comedy! They can't have us doing a drama, nobody would take us seriously. It's our only option," I said and at this his face grew into a frown.

"You're wrong!" he huffed and crossed his arms. I sighed at how immature he was being.

"Well maybe I am. We have to go find out first!" I said back and he loosened up.

"Come on, let's go meet with them, I'll race you!" Chad exclaimed. "One, two- hey! I didn't say three!" I heard him yell as I sprinted ahead.

_One race and 2 Chad falls later..._

"Alright kiddos, your new show is going to be called Hollywood's Knockin'. It's about a couple of kids, starring you guys of course, with amazing talents like acting, singing, and dancing, and their journey through Hollywood. Since you too are both well skilled in acting singing, and dancing, we thought this show would be a good way to show the world your other talents. So what do you think?" Marshall asked and Steve looked willingly at us. **A/N: Contest rules for me to name a character after you at the bottom**

"It sounds great! I'm so excited!" I squealed and looked over at Chad who had a big grin spread across his face.

"Yea, it sounds really awesome! I'm looking forward to it!" Chad said and both directors high fived. Getting Chad Dylan Cooper's okay on a show was a big deal in Hollywood.

"This is good news, very good news! So we will be holding casting auditions in two days, here at 3 o'clock. We'd like you guys to be here to help us decide who is put on the show so make sure you arrive by at least 2:30," Steve told us.

We both nodded our heads excitedly and gave them our thank you's as we walked back over to the prop house.

"This show is gonna be amazing Chad! And by the way, I didn't know you could sing or dance, or even act!" I giggled but he knew I was kidding.

"Yes, the Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything! And I had no idea you could do any of those things either," he smirked but I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's go tell our casts the great news!" I exclaimed and we ran off to spread the word of Hollywood's Knockin'.

**Sorry it's so short too...I'm at my friends house and don't really want to waist all my time on the computer:P I promise a longer one next! **

**CONTEST TIME!**** I'm going to need some names for the new cast of Hollywood's Knockin' and consider this your audition! In the Reviews, put 1. Your favorite thing about this story 2. What you like about Sonny With A Chance and 3. Why I should pick you. Also include your first name and any last name that you would like, fake or real. The winners will be featured in every chapter that Hollywood's Knockin' is in, which is most likely the majority. Contest ends October 1****st! Goodluck! **


	9. CONTEST WINNERS AND A CHANNY QUESTION

**CONTEST WINNERS AND A CHANNY QUESTION FOR YOU ALL(AT THE BOTTOM)**

**CONTEST WINNERS! **

**cbcgirl or Caoimhe Evans**

**AbbielovesChanny or Abbie Carter**

**RainbowConverse323**

**Congrats to the three of you:D I felt that your personalities really showed through your entries and thought you'd all be very interesting characters in my story:) Please PM me how you'd like your appearances to be in the story, and remember, YOU WILL BE 5-8 years old hehe:D **

**YOU HAVE 3 DAYS TO PM ME OR ELSE I WILL PICK SOMEONE OUT OF THE RUNNERS UP: **

**Captain Holly Short of the LEP **

**channystemiluver4ever **

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I still use fanfiction all the time, and I have something prepared for the next chapter, but I have to wait till this contest is over so I can put in some new characters:) So winners, as soon as you all PM me it can get posted:) **

**Thank You to everyone who entered, I wish I could put you all in but then it wouldn't be a contest:P **

**BTW, Everyone should check out the released pictures of Sonny With A 100% Chance of Meddling. I don't want to give anything major away but a new boy joins Mackenzie Falls and Zora falls for him, causing Sonny to meddle. **

**MEANWHILE, I heard roomers that Sonny says that 4 letter word to Mr. Cooper and he says it back... ;D But those are just roomers. **

**Have any of you heard about this episode? Tell me your thoughts! **

***I believe it premieres October 24th in the US**


	10. Santiago Heraldo Tells All

**Sterling Knight's new songs (in my opinion) are AMAZING AND SOO CUTE! Since their on the Sonny With A Chance CD, it's supposed to be 'Chad Dylan Cooper' thats singing them so the lyrics kinda represent him and Sonny, especially How We Do. The CD doesn't come out till October 5th, but if you look on youtube there's sneak peaks of the songs:D I personally LOVE them and if your a SWAC fan you will too:) **

**So I'm finally getting a new chapter out. I know it's short but I really need my two other contest winners to PM me, you guys have one more day! I already got Caoimhe and I am very excited to be writing about her. You will all love her character:D**

_Previously: _

"_This show is gonna be amazing Chad! And by the way, I didn't know you could sing or dance, or even act!" I giggled but he knew I was kidding. _

"_Yes, the Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything! And I had no idea you could do any of those things either," he smirked but I just rolled my eyes. _

"_Let's go tell our casts the great news!" I exclaimed and we ran off to spread the word of Hollywood's Knockin'. _

**SPOV **

Oh gosh, I knew this would happen at some point. Chad and I stared at the commissary tv as Tween Weekly News came on. Everyone in the room had piped down to watch it, wanting know if any gossip was being spread about themselves.

"_I'm Santiago Heraldo reporting for Tween Weekly News! Today we got the latest scoop in Hollywood, and let me tell you. It. Is. Shocking! So Random!'s own Zora Lancaster has created the invention of the century, a 5 Year Old ray. If your wondering what this invention does, it can zap anyone into a 5 year old! And guess what two tween stars have been zapped? Tv's own Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe!" _

Everyone in the commissary gasped. Only our casts have known about this, so now that the world did, we'd be getting treated A LOT differently. I hid my face in Chad's neck and he wrapped his arm around me. I continued to listen as the report went on.

"_So since America's Bad Boy and Sweetheart are now innocent little kids, what will happen to their shows? I've spoken to both their directors and Mackenzie Falls and So Random will go on, but each show will be having a new twist! Also,we have been told that the two have a new show on the horizon, where auditions will be held today at 3 o'clock! The biggest question is, will Chad and Sonny ever go back to normal? Who knows! But CDC fangirls, I suggest you take a look at the new him. He's taken a turn from hottest teen alive to most adorable little tike! Same goes out to you Sonny guys! I'm Santiago Heraldo reporting for Tween Weekly News!" _

I looked around the commissary and everyone was staring blankly at each other. Then all of a sudden a meal or no meal model looked at us, the tv screen, then back at us.

"Sonny Monroe?" she asked coming up to us. "Chad Dylan COOPER?" Everyone looked over at what she was yelling at then gasps were heard throughout the room.

Chad merely rolled his eyes, trying to keep cool. "CDC, what it do?" he asked in his little voice. The models eyes opened wide but then she relaxed, giving a smirk.

"Aww, Santiago Heraldo was right! You two ARE the cutest little things ever!" she gushed lowering down to our level and pinching both of our cheeks. At this, everyone rushed over and pulled out their phones, snapping dozens of pictures of us. I buried my face further into Chad's neck; the attention was so overwhelming. In fact I did the worst possible thing in this situation. I started crying.

"Oh, look at what you did now!" Chad screamed and everyone backed off a little as Chad hugged me tight. "Come on Sonny, the auditions are soon anyways, we better get going," he said taking my hand leading me out quickly.

"Sorry about that Chad...I was just really overwhelmed and-" I said but he cut me off.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he smiled and at this I grinned. We made our way to the casting room and Steve welcomed us, opening the door where we sat down in 2 of the 4 seats.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work. We're going to call someone in, they'll state their name, how old they are, and we'll have them perform their talent. Then we have to make sure they'll be able to say their lines so we'll have you two run a script with them, okay?" Marshall said. We both nodded excitedly.

"Oh and remember, the kids that are auditioning don't have well developed minds like you two do since their actually that age, so it's normal if they ramble or get a little off topic," Steve explained.

"Okay, I'm going to call the first audition in!" Marshall said going out the door. We briefly heard screaming and laughing from dozens of kids waiting outside. This was going to be a longgg day.

**I know it's short but I REALLY need my two other contest winners to PM me pleaseee or else I have to pick someone else. **

**Remember to check out Sterling Knight's new songs, their great:D **

**If enough people REVIEW then I will put a really cute Channy moment in the next chapter:D **

**So...REVIEWWW!**


	11. I Draw Pictures of You MARRIED

**I'm SOO SORRY I've put writing this off for such a long time, you must hate meD: I promise I'll try to update more frequently but school has been brutal and I have a really dumb geometry teacher that doesn't teach like anything so I'm basically learning it on my own at home, which isn't fun at all:/ **

**Good news though: It's SATURDAY! My favorite day of the week lol! Hope your all excited and ready for the Sonny With A Chance Halloween Special! **

**Anybody else wondering what Chad is gonna be for halloween? I know I am:D Anywhoo... **

_Previously: _

"_Oh and remember, the kids that are auditioning don't have well developed minds like you two do since their actually that age, so it's normal if they ramble or get a little off topic," Steve explained. _

"_Okay, I'm going to call the first audition in!" Marshall said going out the door. We briefly heard screaming and laughing from dozens of kids waiting outside. This was going to be a longgg day. _

SPOV

A little girl walked through the casting room door wearing a bright and cheery smile on her face. She had wavy brown hair with slight blonde highlights, sparkly brown eyes, and appeared surprisingly fashionable. In fact, she reminded me of me when I was a little kid! Well- not how I am now but, you get the picture.

"Hi!" she squealed in her cute little voice. I giggled at her enthusiasm. "My names Amy Charlotte Knight and I'm 5 years old!"

"Well hello Miss Knight! Are you ready to perform your talent for us?" Marshall asked kneeling down to her height.

"Yeah! I'm gonna sing and play the guitar!" she said excitedly pointing to the small acoustic guitar sitting in the corner.

"Alright Amy, let's see what you got," Steve said. Amy picked up the guitar and took a seat on the stool we put out in the middle of the room. Still smiling brightly she tuned the guitar and gave us a wink. She started to strum the guitar and it was absolutely beautiful.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? If I should die before I wake It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave _

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete _

_If there was a way that I could make you understand But how do you expect me To live alone with just me? 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air _

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there _

_There's no air, no air _

_Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe There's no air, no air No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air _

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew Right off the ground to float to you With no gravity to hold me down for real But somehow I'm still alive inside _

_You took my breath but I survived_

_I don't how but I don't even care So how do you expect me To live alone with just me? 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there There's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me? _

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe There's no air, no air No air, air No air, air _

_No air, air No air, air No more _

Amy smoothly ended the song and looked back up smiling. We all stared wide eyed with our mouths hanging open. I looked over at Chad and grinned widely giving me a thumbs up.

"W-well Miss Amy, that was simply FANTASTIC!" Marshall exclaimed excitedly. She gave a huge grin and clapped her hands.

We ran a few scripts with her, which she performed flawlessly. When she left we all gave each other high fives ecstatically.

"She's gonna be a hit!" Steve cried jumping up and down immaturely. Chad and I gave him weird stares and even weirder when Marshall joined him.

"Oh, it's time to bring in the next audition!" Steve said. Audition after audition came in and none of them were as good as Amy's. We were starting to lose hope until a girl with straight light brown hair walked in. She had deep blue eyes and freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, with flashy white teeth and a huge smile on her face. She wore a blue jacket with a canary yellow dress underneath that had little butterflies and flowers all over it, followed by a matching yellow headband.

"Hey, my names Caoimhe Evans and I'm 6 years old!" she said confidently.

"Hey Caoimhe!" I said cheerfully and she tilted her head when she saw Chad and I.

"Oh My Gosh! Your Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper! I heard that you guys became my age but I didn't believe it at first but now I do because I see you and wow! I can't believe your right there this is so amazing! I Love love love your shows! I draw pictures of them all the time! I even drew a picture of you two getting married cause I think that you should because I think that you're in love!" she smirked.

Chad and I turned beat red at this. Caoimhe just burst into giggles at our faces.

"See! You are in love because your turning all red and getting embarrassed and oh! I'm sorry I'm rambling again aren't I? I'm a real talker you know, which is why I love acting and singing and dancing so much. My mom said I'm a bubble full of energy you know, and I never ever pop and then she sighs and rolls her eyes and oops! I'm still doing it aren't I?" she laughed.

"It's alright!" I laughed awkwardly, still not completely over her previous comment.

"Okay, well anyways I'm going to sing and dance for you!" she exclaimed throwing her hand in the air.

"Alright Caoimhe, go for it!" I said and she flashed a smile at us all. She plugged her pink ipod into the iHome in the corner and pressed play, quickly running back to the center.

_Oh Oh, yeah_

_Oh Oh, yeah,_

_Oh Oh, yeah,_

_Oh Oh_

_Every girl every boy_

_They got your posters on their wall,_

_Yeah._

_Photographs, autographs_

_The minute you step out the door_

_You will need the applause_

_Paparazzi's hiding in the bushes_

_Trying to make a dollar_

_Wanna be you,_

_When they see you,_

_They scream out loud!_

_Starstruck!_

_Camera flashes,_

_Cover of magazines_

_Starstruck!_

_Designer sunglasses,_

_Livin' the dream as a tween,_

_All the fancy cars,_

_Hollywood Blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name_

_Yeah._

_Starstruck!_

_Prepare to get Starstruck!_

_By Me!_

Caoimhe finished with a fist in the air and we all applauded and whistled.

"Wow, I'm definitely starstruck by your performance!" I exclaimed and she giggled a thank you.

"Even I'm impressed, good choice of music too. Sterling Knight's a pretty chill singer," Chad said with a smirk. We ran the script with her and she was quite impressive. When she left Marshall and Steve did their victory high five as Chad and I rolled our eyes.

"Okay listen up guys, we thought it would be fair if we allowed people to audition outside of the area that couldn't afford to come, so we had the producers for Hollywoods Knockin' have a nation wide talent search and they found a couple of kids that made online auditions," Marshall said as Chad and I nodded.

I'm actually really glad that their doing this online audition. That's how I got my part on So Random! and now some other kids will get the same opportunity. This made me smile and Chad looked at me questioningly.

"I'm just happy that these kids get a chance, just like I did," I said and he oh'd, knowing that this was how I was discovered.

"I'll send you the link tonight to look at the auditions so you guys can do it on your own time at- er is it Tawni's house your staying at, right?" Steve asked and Chad and I sighed nodding our heads.

"Well kids, if you want, we could set up two rooms here that you guys could stay in until we get your...condition straightened out," Marshall said.

"Wow, really that would be great! I'm sick of hearing Blondie complain every morning about that Cocoa stuff or whatever it is!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yea Marshall, if you could that would be really great, and make our lives a lot easier!" I said.

"Alright, I'll have it set up by tomorrow, so tonight can be your last night with Tawni. Oh and we'll also have your new So Random! and Mackenzie Falls scripts tomorrow. They both are a little different then your normal ones but we had to incorporate your ages into them somehow," Steve explained.

"You two are now excused, so go ahead and get some fro-yo or whatever kids your age do...but I'm not saying go play barbies- But if that's what you want to do then that's fine! But don't grow too immature on me... uh just go have fun and enjoy the rest of the day!," Marshall said awkwardly.

Chad and I laughed and ran out the door to go get fro-yo, when we ran into none other then Dakota Condor.

**Next chapter will have Abbie, so don't worry I didn't forget about you:D Make sure you check out my new series Becoming Something Else. It was inspired by an episode of goosebumps I remember watching from when I was little, and by my wanting to know what Chad is going to be in the Halloween special episode, haha I'm reallyy curious. **

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK CHAD DYLAN COOPER WILL BE FOR HALLOWEEN IN THE SONNY WITH A CHANCE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL? **

**I'm hoping for something that shows off his muscles;D**


	12. To all my dearest readers

**So this is always the worst thing to everrrrr say as an author, but I'm sorry to say I can no longer continue this series. Wayy too much is going on including school, my parents new divorce, an illness I seemed to have developed...and moving to southern cali later this month... basically a new sucky life:P**

**Which is why this story is now up for grabs to whoever wants to continue it and any of my other stories. You simply just need to give some credit to writing the first part but otherwise anyone can take it where it left off (I would also loved if you mailed me if you do so I can see what you do with them). Thank you to all my readers who stayed the whole time, I'm sorry I let you all down but now its your turn to really make this story your own! I love you all and will continue to read your fanfics whenever possible, maybe even review,...but life is just wayy too hectic for me right now. I'm truly sorry I let you all down. Hopefully my life will get a little less stressful soon and I can make up some new stories for ya'll. **

** -SweetandSensible xox (channy fan forever:)**


End file.
